The invention relates to a valve for a spray container, in particular, for a pressurized-gas packaging. The valve has a valve body with a hollow valve stem. The free, upper end forming the stem of the valve body supports a spray head. Furthermore, the valve body is biased by a spring and is axially movable within a valve housing. Preferably, the biasing spring is located in said valve housing. The valve body with its stem extends through a sealing means in the cover or a facing wall of the container. The sealing meansor gasket is situated in a circumferential groove in the valve body and is deformable to allow passage through or to close a passage opening extending into the valve stem. The portion of the hollow valve body situated inside of the container is connected to a stand or riser pipe extending substantially to the bottom of the container.
A valve of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,811. The known valve is applied only in connection with an aerosol container. An aerosol packaging or aerosol spray container typically holds in its bottom portion a mixture of liquid-gas propellants, an active ingredient, and a solvent. The gas propellant is situated above these elements in the remaining free space of the container.
The German Patent Publication No. P 24 25 149 describes a valve for a spray container wherein a gas from the pressurized gas stage of the container contents enters into the valve housing and flows into a hollow valve stem together with the active ingredient. Said valve, however, does not provide sufficient pressurized gas flow to maximize the atomization of the active ingredient. Another disadvantage of the prior art is seen in that it does not have a high efficiency in emptying the container content.